Not applicable.
This invention relates to a door handle lock and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a door handle lock adapted for engaging a portion of a door handle and overlapping a portion of a door handle housing and preventing the movement of the door handle and thus unauthorized opening of the door.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,359 an anti-theft auxiliary lock for mounting on the side of a vehicle door is disclosed. This lock is used in conjunction with a vehicle""s door lock and is not used for mounting on a door handle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,174 to Fitzgerald et. al., a paddle handle lock is described. The paddle handle lock is designed to be received around a push-pull paddle-style door handle. While the paddle handle lock has similarities to the subject invention in that it prevents unauthorized entry by locking the door handle such that it cannot be moved, it is designed for a different type of door handle than that of the subject invention and, in fact, would not work on the door handle type of the subject invention. Fitzgerald""s patent relates to a push-pull paddle-style door handle and requires significant spatial access behind the handle in order to install the lock As will be explained fully hereinafter, the subject invention relates to a hinged lever-style door handle that is contained within a door handle housing. The hinged lever-style door handle is not the push-pull type as described by Fitzgerald and the door handle housing, related to the subject invention, blocks the access that would be needed to install a lock of the type disclosed in Fitzgerald""s patent. Further, the shape of the hinged lever-style handle applicable to the subject invention prevents the installation of a lock of the type disclosed by Fitzgerald.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,971 to Johnsen et al. describes a tailgate release handle security device. The device taught by Johnsen et al. would not work on the type of handle for which the subject invention is designed. The device of Johnsen et al. requires hooks which fit through apertures in the tailgate handle housing to engage the back side of the tailgate outer panel. The device of the present invention utilizes no hooks or other attachment mechanism and does not require access through any aperture in the housing handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,527 to Grill, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,685 to Frank and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,561 to Blehi describe different types of door lock assemblies and auxiliary door locks. None of these locks are designed to lock the door handle itself, such that it cannot be used to open the door.
The door locks, described in the above mentioned patents, do not disclose, teach or illustrate the unique structure, function and advantage of the subject door handle lock.
The essence of the present invention is a door handle lock for use on a hinged lever-style door handle contained within a door handle housing. The door handle lock locks the door handle in position relative to the door handle housing such that the door handle cannot be moved, thus preventing unauthorized entry.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide a door handle lock adapted for mounting on a portion of a hinged lever-style door handle and overlapping a door handle housing mounted in a portion of a door. The type of door handle for which the subject invention applies, herein referred to as a hinged lever-style door handle, is comprised of a paddle type handle, usually flat, pivotally mounted on a hinge pin. The hinge pin is positioned such that, when the door handle is actuated, the ends of the handle move in opposite directions, much like a teeter-totter, with one end moving away from the door and the other end moving deeper inward to the door handle housing. The paddle type handle is usually flush with or below the outer perimeter of the door handle housing. The door handle lock is designed to prevent the movement of the door handle hinged inside the door handle housing and prevent the unauthorized opening of the door.
Another object of the invention is the door handle lock is easy to operate, simple in design, rugged in structure and can be quickly mounted on a door handle.
Still another object of the invention is the door handle lock is adaptable to various types and sizes of hinged lever-style door handles to prevent the movement thereof and prevent the opening of the door. A preferred embodiment of the subject invention requires no tools to secure the door handle lock to the door handle. The door handle lock may be removable or permanently attached to the door handle.
In one embodiment, the door handle lock includes a lock cylinder centered on and mounted inside a lock cylinder block. The lock cylinder block having a front, a rear and sides. The lock cylinder includes a lock face with a key slot for receiving a lock key. The lock face is disposed in the front of the lock cylinder block. Also, the lock cylinder includes a lock cam extending outwardly from the rear of the lock cylinder block. The lock cylinder block includes a pair of block guide pins disposed next to the lock cam. In operation, the block guide pins and lock cam are inserted into a small space between a door handle housing and an end of a door handle. The block guide pins are used for guiding and positioning the lock cylinder block with respect to the door handle and the door handle housing, When the key is received in the key slot and turned, the xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped lock cam is rotated for engaging a portion of a back side of the door handle and holding the lock cylinder block against the door handle housing and the door handle. The lock cam thus holds the door handle against the lock cylinder block and, since the lock cylinder block overlaps a portion of the door handle housing, with the lock cylinder block held in place the door handle is prevented from pivoting and thus prevented from use in opening the door. Once the lock cam has been rotated so as to engage a portion of the back side of the door handle, the block guide pins ensure that the lock cylinder block cannot be rotated or otherwise moved such that the lock cam could be positioned other than engaging a portion of the back side of the door handle.
These and other objects of the subject invention will become apparent to those familiar with the different types of door locks when reviewing the following detailed description, showing novel construction, combination, and elements as herein described, and more particularly defined by the claims, it being understood that changes in the embodiments to the herein disclosed invention are meant to be included as coming within the scope of the claims, except insofar as they may be precluded by the prior art.